Territory Wars
Territory Wars allow factions to battle for control of the territories of Perfect World. State Location There are 44 states available for conquest. The higher the level of the state the bigger the return of the clan. State Level - Amount - States - Protection Money 1st Level - 2 States - Archosaur and Thousand Stream - 30,000,000 2nd Level - 4 States - City of the Lost, City of Plume, Etherblade, Dreamweaver - 20,000,000 3rd Level - 38 States - All other areas - 10,000,000 Benefits of ruling a state 1. Protection Money Every week, the conquered state gives fixed protection money to the ruling clan. The higher the level of the state, the bigger the ruling clan will get. Protection money is given to the head of the ruling clan every Friday noon. 2. Free Teleport Members of the ruling clan shall pay no fee to teleport to and from the state. Transfer skill has a cool down period. 3. Map Ownership Ruling clan shall have their name placed on the map details. Every time a player hovers the mouse through the state location, the name and logo of the clan shall appear. 4. Double Experience Members of the winning clan get an extra hour of double experience per week for every state they occupy. 5. Apothecary Only members of the faction that owns a territory can use the services of the Officer NPC of the territory. The Officer sells level 70, 80, and 90 HP and MP Potions and Elixirs. The Officer gives "quests" to "craft" the highest level Apothecary items, using ingredients from Lothranis and Momagnon. This is the only way to make these items. It is not the only way to advance in Apothecary at the same level, though; Physical and Magical attack charms can be made instead. State Selection #Each clan can declare war to one chosen state every week. #Areas that are colored green are not included in the warring state. #New clans can only declare war to 3rd level state. #If a clan is already occupying a state they can only declare war to neighboring or adjacent states. #Players who are members of a clan by 4:00 PM every Monday or 100 hours before the start of the first War Period are allowed to join the War. Declaring War #In order to attack a target state with the intention of occupying it, Clans must declare their intention for war at any War NPC during the proper period every week. #The minimum fee to declare war on a state is 500,000. #This period begins every Wednesday at 5:00pm, and ends every Thursday at 5:00pm. Bidding for the right to attack a state #If multiple Clans are attempting to attack the same state, they must enter a bidding process throughout this period (Wed 5:00 PM – Thurs 5:00 PM) to determine which Clan will earn the right to attack a particular state #Bids made shortly before the deadline will increase the bidding period by 20 minutes. #No bids can be made while the cool down period is effect #These last minute bids can extend the bidding period in increments of 20 minutes only 4 times, or up to 6:20pm Thursday. The Bidding Period cannot be extended beyond that. After the Bidding Period #Clans that lose the bidding process will receive their full amount of currency via in-game mail. #Clans that win the bidding process will need to win the Territorial War as well to receive a refund. Bidding refunds after a Territorial War #Clans that win the bidding process but lose the Territorial War will receive no refund. #Clans that disband after bidding, or before receiving a refund, will receive no refund. #Clans that win a Territorial War for an unoccupied State will receive a 90% refund. #Clans that win a Territorial War for an occupied State will receive a refund based on these factors: * Number of Clan Members that logged into the game for 1 week prior to the initial bid. * The average level of those active Clan Members. Clan Strength Level 1 = Maximum of 50 members Level 2 = Maximum of 100 members Level 3 = Maximum of 200 members Level 1 -> Level 2 = 2,000,000 coins Level 2 -> Level 3 = 10,000,000 coins Clan Generals can upgrade their clan level by paying the upgrade fee at the NPC. Clans who owns 3 or more state can only defend a maximum of 3 state for every war period. During the warring states each clan can only have as much as 80 units per clan per warring state zone. War Period for International Friday 10:00 PM - 1:00 AM Saturday 10:00 PM - 1:00 AM Sunday 10:00 PM - 1:00 AM Joining A Scheduled Territorial War All the Clan Members of both the attacking and defending Clan will be notified via an automated announcement when their scheduled Territorial War is about to begin. Clan Members that wish to participate in that scheduled Territorial War can speak to any of the 6 Territorial War NPCs or 45 Teleport NPCs around the world to enter the battlefield, but must remember the Territorial War conditions listed here. * There can only be a maximum 80 Clan Members present from each team in a single Territorial War. * The Territorial War must be ongoing to enter the battlefield. * The number of Clan Members currently in that particular battlefield is less than 80. * The Clan Member must have been part of that Clan for at least 100 hours. Members of Clans defending or attacking multiple Cities simultaneously can select which Territorial War to participate in by speaking to any Territorial War NPC or Teleport NPC. Clan Members can freely switch between multiple ongoing Territorial Wars by exiting a battlefield through the Battlefield NPC, returning to the world, and then speaking to a Territorial War NPC or Teleport NPC again to enter a different ongoing Territorial War. Territorial War Rules * All Clan Members that enter a battlefield will have their Yuang Chi reset. * The “Hug Skill” cannot be used inside the battlefield map. * All flying skills and mounts are disabled inside the battlefield map. * Multi Jump skill is still enabled * All Land Mounts can still be used inside the battlefield map. Player versus Player Settings * Clan Members will not be able to attack members of the same Clan. * Character Reputation will not be affected by killing other players. * Characters will not drop any items or suffer experience loss from dying or reviving. * Characters enter a 30 second “Frozen State” directly after reviving or entering a battlefield. * Characters in Frozen State have all their skills and actions disabled, except for movement. * Characters in Frozen State can still be attacked by opposing players. Connection Settings * Clan Members that quit their Clan during the event will be kicked out of the battlefield map. * Clan Members can freely leave and reenter the battlefield map as long as they still meet the requirements to join a Territorial War. See “Joining a Scheduled Territorial War”. Territorial War Mechanics * Clans on offense must destroy the defending Clan’s Central Building. * Clans on defense must prevent their Central Building from being destroyed. * Clans on defense can also destroy the opposing Clan’s Central Building to win. * Clans attacking an unoccupied State must kill all mobs in the battlefield map. The Battlefield Map The Territorial War Battlefield Map is a 1 kilometer square battlefield with the offense and defense Clan Bases situated at diagonally opposite corners. Each base is surrounded by an Outer Wall with 3 gates, with each gate flanked by 2 Arrow towers. Inside the Outer Wall is the Central Building surrounded by 4 Arrow Towers. And behind the Central Building is the Revival Point, flanked by 2 Guard Towers, the Transfer Field, and the Battlefield NPC. Both bases are connected by 3 roads at their gates, the East, West, and Center Road. There is 1 Arrow Tower per Clan situated along the East and West Roads, and 2 Arrow Tower per Clan along the Center Road. Catapults can only travel inside the Outer Wall of a base, and along these roads. When viewing the Battlefield Map, Players will be able to see the positions of all ally Players and Catapults, but not the positions of enemy Players and Catapults. The Central Building The main objective for both Clans to defend or destroy, this structure is what the Territorial War all boils down to. The Central Building can be damaged by only Players and Catapults, with Catapults being the better options as they deal significantly more damage. Central Building Attributes * 12,000,000 Health Points * 100,000 Physical Defense * 100,000 Magical Defense * Regenerates. Can regenerate full health in 2 hours. The Arrow Towers General Arrow Tower * 100,000 Build Cost with a 30 second Building Time * 5,000,000 Health Points * 100,000 Physical Defense * 100,000 Magical Defense * Regenerates. Can regenerate full health in 20 minutes. Fast Tower * 35 meter range of aggression * 30 meter range of fire * Damage = Target Character Level x 10 * 1.5 second Attack Speed * Single Target Damage Stun Tower Attributes * 35 meter range of aggression * 30 meter range of fire * Damage = Target Character Level x 10 * 6.0 second Attack Speed * Damages all Characters in a 5 meter radius around the target * Stuns targets for 4 seconds Explosive Tower Attributes * 35 meter range of aggression * 30 meter range of fire * Damage = Target Character Level x 10 * 6.0 second Attack Speed * Damages all Characters in a 5 meter radius around the target It is also important to keep in mind that during the 30 second building time of any Arrow Tower, it has only 100,000 Health Points and 0 Defense, making it more vulnerable to being destroyed. The Catapult * 30 meter range of aggression * 30 meter range of fire * 100,000 damage * 3 second Attack Speed * Priority of Attack: Arrow Tower, Transfer Column, Central Building * Priority of Attack between equal Targets: Nearest Target Catapults are the main offensive weapons used in the Battlefield Map and can be found behind the Central Building, in front of the Revival Point. This location also serves as their starting point. They fire automatically at any target in their range, but only attack Arrow Towers, Transfer Columns, and the Central Building, and nothing else. The Transfer Field and Columns Transfer Fields and Columns are used as a quick means of transportation between Clan Bases and Arrow Tower Positions along the 3 Roads. The Transfer Field is located inside the Clan Base, directly in front of the Revival Point, while 4 Transfer Columns are located beside each Arrow Tower Position located along the 3 Roads in the Battlefield Map. Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Player vs Player